


Nonsense

by lakeflower



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeflower/pseuds/lakeflower
Summary: Late at night, Vader Eloha tries to explain her thoughts to Sugar.
Relationships: Sucre | Sugar/Vader Eloha | The Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a short "mini story", so here it is. I also think that the queen and Sugar make a nice pair.

In the calmness of the royal bedroom, the delicate moonlight traces Sugar's small figure. The bed sheets are soft and silky, and she wonders if she is actually laying on a cloud. The only thing keeping her from falling asleep is the sight of the queen herself looking trough the window.

”Sugar, can you hear me?” Vader Eloha asks, turning her head to look at her companion.

”Yes, I hear you” Sugar manages to say. Despite how tired she is, she can still recognize the other woman's soft, smooth voice.

”There is something I've been wanting to tell you” Eloha says, her long tentacle-like arms constricting themselves around her body. She feels like she is about to open the void again, like that day so many lifetimes ago when she first created the world. She isn't tense, she has Sugar here after all. It's just that she can't find the right words. The thin nightgown that covers her only making her feel more exposed.

Sugar admires the queen's posture, always keeping that elegance in even the slightest of actions. Eloha is always like that. Dignified, polite, classy. It takes a moment for Sugar to completely register what she just heard, the smallest spark of energy greeting her. ”What is it?”

Eloha remains silent for a few seconds, checking that Sugar is at least a little conscious to hear her. Assured, the queen begins her speech.

”These past few months, I've thought about the future of our land. I don't receive much information from the guardians anymore” she pauses, her expression neutral. 

Sugar can't imagine how hard it must be to administrate not only the zones, but also keeping the entirety of existence itself alive. If her limbs didn't feel so heavy she would gladly comfort her queen with a hug.

”No one wants to cooperate, they don't care anymore. I can't understand why” Eloha says, the grip on herself tightening. ”Sometimes I can't even understand myself”

Sugar is about to say something, but the queen continues.

”But that brings me to my next point. I want to thank you, Sugar.”

Confusion takes over Sugar. Why thank her, out of all people? She has spent the last years of her life figuratively rotting in a basement. It's not like she has done anything for the zones.

”...But why?”

Eloha relaxes her muscles, taking a deep breath. ”I am thanking you because you saved me, in a way. You made me finally understand”

Sugar finds herself more confused than before, her hands tugging at the sheets as if asking them for help. ”Understand what?”

”Everything. Myself, what is going on lately. Maybe the only thing I haven't completely figured out is you... but making you happy is enough reason for me to keep ruling this world. To keep existing ” Eloha says, trying to give sense to her words. ”What I mean to say is...”

She wraps her arms on the hem of her nightgown, thinking about everything she has experienced with the dancer up until this point. Their bond. Finally, finding the courage to look at her right in the eyes.

”I am truly grateful to have met you.”

Sugar goes dead silent as she feels like the entire universe is collapsing onto herself.

”I-...I feel the same way about you” she mutters.

Eloha moves towards the bed, the mattress shifting as she sets herself to snuggle with Sugar, her limbs tangling themselves around her. Sugar melts onto the gentle touch, and with just enough energy, she puts a hand on Eloha's back, slowly rubbing it. In return, Eloha runs her tentacles through Sugar's short hair, tilting her head down to give her a quick, soft kiss on the cheek. Sugar giggles, her joyful laughter a beautiful serenade to her lover. She stares into the monarch's kind expression, happiness radiating trough the irregular gray gradient that is her face.

”I love you so much” Sugar says right before falling into unconsciousness.

”Oh, I love you more” Vader Eloha says, holding Sugar closer to her as she enters a pleasant, deep slumber.

And it feels like nothing else in this world matters.


End file.
